loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Everglot
Victoria Everglot is the love interest (and later wife) of Victor Van Dort from the Tim Burton film, Corpse Bride. Plot Victoria's the neglected daughter of hateful (and poor) aristocrats, Lord Finis and Lady Maudeline Everglot, who're marrying her off to Victor Van Dort, the son of nouveau riche fish merchants, in an arranged marriage so the Everglots will become wealthy again. At first, Victoria's upset to be marrying someone she's never met, but when she and Victor first meet, they immediately fall in love. When Victor messes up at their wedding rehearsal, he goes to practice his vows in the woods, but finds himself accidentally "married" to an undead young woman named Emily, who was murdered by her fiance the night of her elopement and who drags him to the Land of the Dead. Lord and Lady Everglot become suspicious when they hear that Victor was seen in the arms of another woman (Emily). Wanting to reunite with Victoria, Victor tricks Emily into taking him back to the Land of the Living under the impression of wanting to introduce Emily to his parents, William and Nell Van Dort, but rushes off to see Emily. During their reunion, Victor and Victoria confess their feelings for each other, and realize that they truly want to be together. However, the reunion is interrupted by Emily, who angrily drags Victor back to the Land of the Dead. Victoria tries telling her parents and Pastor Galswells, the man conducting her and Victor's wedding ceremony, but nobody believes her and they think she's gone crazy. With Victor gone, Victoria's parents decide to marry her off to Lord Barkis Bittern, a presumably wealthy newcomer to their hometown, who appeared at the wedding rehearsal, against Victoria's will. Victoria marries Lord Barkis, but after Victor and Emily, along with the rest of the Land of the Dead, come up the Land of the Living so Victor and Emily can be legally married, Victoria and Barkis get into an argument, during which they realize that neither of them are wealthy. Victoria follows Victor and the undead to the church, but Emily, after realizing that she's denying Victoria's chance at happiness, decides not to marry Victor and allows him and Emily to be together. Lord Barkis interrupts them, and Emily recognizes him as her former fiance who murdered her for her dowry. Lord Barkis tries kidnapping Victoria at sword point, but Victor stops him and the two men duel. Emily intercedes to save Victor and Lord Barkis mockingly proposes a toast to Emily, claiming she was "always the bridesmaid, never the bride." He unknowingly drinks the cup of poison that Victor was going to drink so he and Emily could be together. The dead (now able to intercede) drag the "new arrival" away, back to the Land of the Dead, for punishment. Victoria, now a widow, is once again able to marry Victor. Emily sets Victor free of his vow to marry her, giving the wedding ring back to Victor and her wedding bouquet to Victoria before exiting the church. As she steps into the moonlight, she transforms into hundreds of butterflies, presumably finding peace, as Victor and Victoria look on, wrapped in each other's embrace. Trivia *Unlike her parents, Victoria's very nice and sweet-natured. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Poor Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest